In general, a toilet seat is permanently attached to the toilet pan by means of a joint so as to form a flap-seat which can move between a lowered position on the pan, for use, and a raised position which permits cleaning.
However, cleaning of the seat is rendered difficult in the region of the seat joint.
In order to improve the hygiene conditions, it has already been proposed to provide the user with individual covering sheets which match the shape of the seat. They make it possible to isolate the user from any direct contact with the seat and are thrown away after use.
A solution of this type doubtless reassures the user, but nevertheless does not eliminate the microbes and viruses which reside on the seat.